Here and Now
by reach94
Summary: Tess's life is good - she has 2 daughters and a new son. But a knock on the door on night could change their whole life.
1. Welcome Home

_Running through the tussocks the two girls danced around in circles, the younger one with a doll in her hand. They were twirling round and round till they fell over in a heap next to each other, exhausted, but ready to get up and do it all over again. It was spring, the girl's favorite time of year, when days were starting to get longer, and warmer. _

'_Girls, it's time to come in now' the youngest girl's mum called out. _

_The girls ran down the hill to the well, and the youngest was hesitant about placing the doll into the bucket._

'_C'mon Tess, Annabel's gonna be fine down there. And no one will find her'_

'_And then we won't leave'._

'_And we'll still be together'._

'_Okay Claire'_

Tess drove the car up to the front door, jumped out and called out

'Where are my girls?'

Two young girls, ran out of the door and flew into their mother's arms.

'I've missed you so much'

'We missed you too Mummy', the girls replied.

'Don't go away again please, we don't like grandma liz looking after us' The oldest said, with the younger nodding in agreement.

'What happened to your tummy mummy?' the youngest asked.

'Do you two want to meet someone special?' Tess replied as Nick pulled a car seat out of the car and walked over to the girls.

'Are they gonna cry a lot like Brianna did, Mum?' the oldest asked

'I hope not' Tess replied 'Charlotte and Brianna meet your little brother. His name's Jack, and you too have to take special care of him'

'We will Mummy', Charlotte said.

'Me too' Brianna said, carrying on her habit of agreeing with everything that Charlotte said.

'Welcome home Jack. Does he have other names Mummy?' Charlotte asked

'He's Jack Harry Ryan'

'Not McLeod' Charlotte asked

'What do you think Nick? Jack Harry McLeod Ryan?' Tess asked her husband

'I think it goes perfectly' Nick replied

'Do I have McLeod Mummy?' Brianna wanted to know

'No baby girl, but you have another special name don't you?

'You got my other mummy's name Bria, remember the angel?' Charlotte told her

'Yeah, the angel' Brianna smiled as she thought she must be special to be named after an angel.

'C'mon Charlotte Prudence and Brianna Claire, lets so inside.'

Tess grabbed a hand of each of the girl's and walked inside, leaving Nick to carry Jack in. She was glad that they were accepting of Jack. Charlotte had trouble adjusting when Brianna first came home, but she grew to love her like a sister, and when Brianna was two, and started calling Tess mummy, she asked Tess why she couldn't call her that. Tess explained to the confused five year old that she was Brianna's mummy, and she was Charlotte's aunty.

_'What's the difference between mummy and aunty?' Charlotte had asked_

'_Well, mummy means that Brianna grew in my stomach, and I'll look after her as she grows up, and aunty means that you grew in my sister's stomach.'_

'_But you look after me, so shouldn't I call you mum?'_

'_But you didn't grow in my stomach Bom'_

'_Whose stomach did I grow in?'_

'_Your mummy's darling. She loved you a lot. But you know that she's not here anymore'._

'_Where'd she go?'_

'_Sweetie, remember the story about the angels? How the angels loved her so much that they couldn't live without her and they wanted her to be an angel too? They came and took her to heaven, and we can go and talk to her whenever we want'._

'_So I don't have a mummy anymore'_

'_Yes you do Bom, she's just not here anymore'_

'_So who's gonna look after me as I grow up?'_

'_I will, and your Uncle Nick, and Uncle Alex'._

'_I wanna call you Mummy'_

_Tess paused before answering 'If you want to Bom, you can. Just remember that you have two Mummy's'._

'_So do I call you Mummy 2, or just Mummy?'_

'_How about just Mummy'_

'_Okay Mummy'_

Tess smiled remembering that day as she sat on the couch and watched Charlotte and Brianna play with each other. They reminded her of herself and Claire as little girls. She was glad that Charlotte was so happy, and the day she had decided to call Tess Mum was one of the happiest and saddest. Tess still hadn't formally adopted Charlotte, even though she was her legal guardian, as there had been no contact with her father in seven years, not since he had turned up drunk to Bom's first birthday party.

'Mummy?'

'Yes Brianna'

'Can me and Charlotte go and look at Jack?'

'Charlotte and I sweetie, remember?'

'That's right, sorry Mummy. Can Charlotte and I go and look at Jack?'

'Course you can. Just remember not to make too much noise okay. We don't want him to cry do we?'

'No, we don't' Charlotte replied in a defiant voice, looking at Brianna as she said it. 'C'mon Brianna' she said as she grabbed Brianna's hand and pulled her up. 'We can do it together'

'Just like everything we do'

'Well we're gonna be together forever anyway aren't we?'

'Yip. Don't ever leave me Carlette'

'Never'

Tess smiled at her daughter's pronunciation of Charlotte's name as they ran out the door and up the stairs, up to see their new brother. Two girls and a boy, Tess's life had finally fallen into place. Even though Charlotte wasn't biologically hers, she was in every other sense, even Brianna thought that Charlotte was her actual sister, despite being told many times that this was not the case. Here and now, they were happy, which was all that mattered to Tess.


	2. Getting excited

Part 2: Getting excited

Tess smiled as she put Jack down to sleep. He was such an easy baby, nothing at all like Brianna. His crying was like a kitten meowing, the little crying that he had, and he had two older sisters who had been doting on him like anything for the last two months. Ah, the girls, Tess thought. It was their birthdays soon, and Nick and Tess wanted to make sure that they did something special for them so that they knew they weren't forgotten about with the new arrival.

'Do you know what tomorrow is my darlings?' Tess asked her daughters

'It's Carlette's day Mummy' Brianna told her mother

'It's your day too Bria' Charlotte said 'Remember how we have the same birthday. It's cos we're special and nothing can tear us apart. And because we do everything together'.

'That's right girls. Now, make sure you both get plenty of sleep tonight, tomorrow's a big day.'

'Is Uncle Alex coming over?' Charlotte asked

'Yes, he is, and so is your cousin, and your grandpa'

'Yay, I get to play with Liam again' Brianna said happily

'Now get to sleep girls' Tess said as she kissed each girl on the forehead, pulled their covers up tight, turned on the nightlight and pulled the door shut, with just a little gap open.

The next morning, Tess got up and went to wish the girls a happy birthday. But as she walked down the hallway, she heard a third voice from the girls room. Tess could hear Brianna's chirpy little girl voice, and Charlotte's slightly older voice, but there was also a man's voice. And it wasn't Nicks.


	3. The Birthday Twins

Oppsie, I've been forgetting the disclaimers... I only own Brianna, Jack and Liam.. Everybody else belongs to Channel 9 Australia and the producers of McLeod's Daughters.

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far – you guys are awesome. It's so great to hear what people think of your work. The story gets going in the next part, which will be up in the next couple of days...

And also – to anyone who is confused by birthday twins – it's for siblings/family who are born on the same day as each other, but different years – and they do exist!! Me and my brother are born on the same day but he's 4 years older than me and my Dad has always called us birthday twins!! And my Dad and sister are birthday twins too!! Weird family huh...

Oh yeah, and I'm still getting the hang of how to use this site, so sorry if all the story is bunched up... I'm trying!! Please bear with me - thanks

Enjoy - ïï Rach

Part 3: the birthday twins

'_She's my daughter and she's coming with me. I'm taking her away from you' _

'_No, you're not. You haven't seen her in 11 months Peter! You can't just expect me to hand her over to you'_

_Peter stood in front of a frightened Tess who has clutching a one year old Charlotte. Tess could smell the alcohol on his breath, and she saw the determined look in his eyes. She tried not to show how frightened she was, but didn't know if it was working. _

'_You'll give her to me now or there'll be trouble Tess'_

'_You're not taking her in the condition you're in now Peter'_

'_There's nothing wrong with the condition I'm in'_

'_Yes there is. You're not taking her away from me and the place where she belongs'_

'_You really think she belongs here? She belongs with her family, and that's me'_

'_I am her family Peter, and so is Alex. Family is more than blood ties'_

_Peter lifted his hand up and hit Tess across the face, his ring catching and tearing her cheek. Tess gasped as his hand hit, and she felt small trickles of warm blood flow down her cheek. _

'_Oh no, I'm so sorry Tess, I didn't mean to hurt you' Peter's voice sounded desperate. He backed away from Tess towards the bedroom door. He looked up and saw the blood running down Tess face, as Charlotte began to whimper_

'_It's okay Bom, everything's going to be okay' Tess reassured her niece_

_Peter took one last look at them, turned and fled out of the room. Tess heard his feet run down the stairs, out the door, and the door banged as it flew shut. Only after Tess heard his car start up and drive away did she gain the courage to go downstairs. She was walking into the kitchen when she heard a car come up the driveway. Tess stood in the pantry as the door opened and Alex came in._

'_Alex, thank god it's you'_

_Alex turned around to see Tess, frightened as he'd never seen her before, tears mixing with the blood as they flowed down her cheek, and a crying Charlotte in her arms. Tess collapsed to the floor, still clutching Charlotte, and Alex crouched, trying to comfort them, but not knowing how to. _

As Tess walked towards the girls bedroom, her hand flew up to her cheek and touched the scar that she'd had since that day 7 years earlier. She still couldn't believe what had happened that day. She hadn't heard from or of Peter since he drove away that day, and wouldn't really mind if she never saw him again. Though she felt sorry for Charlotte, that she would never know her father, but she had Nick and Alex, and they were more than enough for her. Charlotte had never once called either of them Dad, and the issue was never brought up. Once more Tess heard the man's voice in her daughter's room, and the girls chirpy voices. Just then, Tess recognized the man's voice, and Tess flung the bedroom door open.

'Alex Ryan, what are you doing here at this time of the morning?' Tess exclaimed.

'Wishing the girls a happy birthday, what else?' Alex replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

'Happy birthday my darlings' Tess said to the girls.

'Oh yeah' It dawned over Brianna's face 'Happy birthday Carlette'

'Thanks Bria, happy birthday to you too' Charlotte replied.

'Where's my new five year old?' Came Nick's voice from the doorway

'Daddy', Brianna yelled as her arms shot up to be picked up and hugged by her Dad.

'What are you doing her so early Al?' Nick asked as he picked up Brianna.

'He came to wish the girls a happy birthday' Tess told her husband and winked at the same time. They both knew that that was only a cover up for the girls, and that he always did something special for them on their day.

'When's Liam coming over Uncle Alex?' Brianna asked

'He'll be over for lunch with your aunty Jaz' Alex told his niece 'Now, where's brekky?'

'Calm down Alex, it'll be ready soon. What do you girls want?' Tess asked

'Pancakes' Charlotte called out, still snuggled in under the covers.

'Hey you' Nick said 'Come over here for a birthday hug'

Charlotte immediately got a huge grin on her face as she pushed her duvet off and jumped into Nick's arms.

'Okay then, pancakes it is. Do the birthday girls want breakfast in bed?'

'Yes Mummy', Charlotte said 'And we can put a table there for you three' Charlotte pointed to the middle of the floor.

'Well then, we better get them made before Jack wakes up. Alex, wanna help me?' Tess and Alex went downstairs to make the breakfast while Nick stayed with the girls.

'Carlette, why do we have the same birthday? Jack's born on a different day, and no one else here shares a birthday' Brianna asked her older sister

'See, Bria, we're birthday twins. We have this bond between us that can never be broken. We'll be together forever'

'_Happy birthday Tess' Claire yelled from the hallway_

'_Shh Claire, there's no need to be so loud' Ruth told her_

_Claire opened up the door to Tess's room, and went and jumped on her bed 'Wake up sleepy head, me and your mum made breakfast in bed for you'_

'_Hi Claire' a quiet voice said from under the covers_

'_Happy birthday sweetie' Ruth said_

'_Thanks Mummy'_

'_Guess what Tess? You're five today, and that means you get to start school with me'_

'_And then I can write my name too'_


	4. The Surprise

Part 4 – the surprise

_Tess walked out of the bathroom, saw Nick standing there, his eyes glimmering with hope. Tess saw them, and knew she let him down again. Tess crumpled against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Nick knew that it wouldn't be this month that he would get another chance of being a father. Nick walked over to Tess and wrapped his arms around her._

'_I'm so sorry Nick'_

'_Don't be silly Tess. There's nothing you need to be sorry about'_

'_But I've let you down again'_

'_You could never let me down Tess'_

'_I just want someone to call me Mummy'_

'_It'll happen Tess. We've only been married a year, these things take time'_

'_But I've already lost two babies. How many more will I lose before I get to hold my baby in my arms?'_

'_I don't know Tess. But I do know something. I'll be here for you all the way, and one day, it'll happen'_

'_How can you be so sure?'_

'_Cos it's got to. And don't forget that we have Charlotte'_

'_I know and as much as I love her, it's just not the same. And I feel so bad saying that, but it's not'_

'_I know Tess, I know'_

At Charlotte and Brianna's birthday lunch, Alex brought in the surprise that he had gotten for the girls.

'Bom, Bria, come outside for a sec' He called 'Liam, you wait with your mother' He said as the little boy got up to follow his Dad and cousins.

Brianna chased Charlotte outside and onto the grass where Alex was standing with his ute, a trailer behind it.

'Wow Uncle Alex, is that what I think it is?' Charlotte asked

'Yip girls – your very own bouncy castle'

Charlotte and Brianna jumped up and down with joy.

'Thanks Uncle Alex' Brianna said.

Later Tess came and managed to convince Charlotte to follow her inside.

'Now Bom, I'm going to show you something very special okay'

'Okay, Mummy. What is it?'

'Well, when a child is born, their parents have a naming ceremony for them. I've got a video tape of yours, and I thought you'd like to see it'

'Are the others watching it with us?'

'No, it's just you and me'

'Okay Mummy'

Tess put the video tape into the machine, turned on the t.v and pressed play. Am image of Meg holding baby Charlotte came onto the screen.

'See Bom – that's you there. You were Jack's age then'

'_Charlotte Prudence. We're here to wish for you your mothers strength and courage, your auntie's creativity and spontaneity, and your godfather's care and loyalty'_

'Look, there's my Mummy on the screen'

'Yes it is Bom'

'She's pretty'

'Yeah she is. You know Bom, you look like her in a lot of ways'

'Do I? But I've got blond hair'

'But you have her smile, a smile which could break you out of a bad mood, and you have her eyes. And best of all, you have her spirit'

'Is that you in the tape Mummy?'

'That's me Bom'

'You look different – you cut your hair'

'I cut it just before Bria was born'

'And there's Uncle Alex and Uncle Nick. They haven't changed at all'

'No not really Bom' Tess said, laughing 'Do you want to watch the tape again?'

'Of course – it has both my Mummy's on it'

Tess pressed play again as Charlotte snuggled up to her on the couch and sighed contentedly.

Halfway through their tea that night, there was a knock at the door.

'Charlotte, can you go and see who that is please?' Tess asked

'Sure mummy' Charlotte replied as she walked to the front door and opened it. Standing there was a tall man with dark hair

'Hi' Charlotte said

'What's your name?' the man asked Charlotte

'Which name do you want? The name Bria calls me, or the name that mummy calls me?'

'Who's Bria?'

'She's my sister. So what name do you want?'

'Just your name'

'Charlotte'

'Hi Charlotte. You have your mother's eyes'

'That's what my mum says. What's your name?'

'My name's Peter, I'm your dad'.


End file.
